Orochimaru's Sadistic Experiment
by YukiNoSamurai
Summary: Orochimaru wants someone that has nearly identical abilites as he does. He wants someone to serve under him. He wants them to be his. What will he do to get it?OrochimaruxOC,Rated M,LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Orochimaru's Sadistic Experiment**

**Rating M**

**Pairing: Orochimaru x OC**

**Warning: This story is rated mature for a reason. It contains very graphic sexual content. If you're some how offended by that please turn back now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Disclaimer: -Sigh- I don't own Naruto nor any of the other characters. They belong to Kishi-san. But I do own Emiko. =]  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru." The silver haired servant said, kneeling before his master. Orochimaru sat up in his bed, his long black hair falling into his eyes. "Have you completed your mission?" The snake like ninja asked. "Yes, I brought you the experiment as told." Kabuto looked over at the door. "Karin bring her in." He said.

A brown haired woman entered the dim room, holding a girl tightly by the arm. "Here she is." The brown haired woman said. She then shoved the girl, causing her to fall to her knees. "Lord Orochimaru." Karin said, before giving a bow and leaving. Orochimaru suddenly appeared in front of the girl who was on her knees. "Look at me girl." Orochimaru demanded. The girl looked up as told. Orochimaru studied her features.

The girl had long wavy purple hair pulled back into a ponytail and their was a furious look in her red eyes. She was wearing a dark green spegetti strap top and ripped, faded jeans. She also had a few bruises from when she tried to resist capture. His eyes wondered over to her headband. "I see. " He said. "The village hidden amongst the stones. What is your name girl?" The girl was hesitant for a moment, but then spoke. "My name is Emiko. What do you want with me anyway?" She said with a hint of bitterness in her voice. "Now now, no need to get upset. I'd rather for you not to know just yet, but if you must you're going to help me with my experiment." Orochimaru said with a small smirk.

Emiko slowly stood up, trying to keep her balance and not fall because her wrists were bound by rope. She looked at him and felt a bit uneasy under his smirk. Her eyes scanned his pale features, roaming down to his torso she noticed he didn't have a shirt on. Her eyes widened a little at the sight of his well toned abs. _'For a middle aged guy, he sure is built and not too bad looking either.'_ She thought to herself. _'It probably wouldn't be a good idea to try to escape by force.' _

Emiko found herself gazing at his muscles. _'Damnit'_ She thought, shaking her head to clear it. _'I can't think this way about the person who ordered four eyes here to kidnap me!' _ "So, what the hell is your experiment that must include me?" She asked. The silver haired servant turned to her. " Watch your mouth. That's no way to talk to Lord Orochimaru." He reprimanded her.

"Like I care. It's not like he's anyone important to me." Emiko muttered, throwing a glare at Kabuto. _'You should care because you're going to be serving under him soon.' _Kabuto thought to himself. Orochimaru didn't say a word. He just stood there still smirking. "You have a sharp tongue Emiko. I like that. But, unfortunately I can't really tell you the details of the experiment." He said, tossing a strand of hair out of his face.

"Well what if I don't want to help you with your experiment?" Emiko asked, curious of what his reaction would be. Orochimaru laughed, sending shivers up Emiko's spine. "You have no choice in the matter my dear." He said, grabbing her face and flicking his long tongue out at her. _'This Orochimaru guy is pretty interesting. Maybe I will stick around for a bit.' _Emiko thought. "Kabuto escort Emiko-san into the next room. I'll be there shortly." "Yes Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said, grabbing a hold of Emiko's arm he dragged her into the next room.

Orochimaru stood there in thought. A small red snake slithered up his body and rested on his shoulders. "Hello my pet." He said, stroking the snake. The snake hissed at him in response. Orochimaru smirked again. "Now we must go and attend to business." Orochimaru walked into the other room. Emiko was looking around her mouth agape in shock. Lying all over the room were chains, scapels, knives, syringes, needles, and containers which seemed to have body organs preserved in them. There was even a huge table, apparently for examining and experimenting.

"How do you like my equipment?" Orochimaru asked as Kabuto was sitting her down on the table. "Lie down." Kabuto ordered, forcefully making Emiko lay down on the table. He untied the ropes, replacing them with shackles on both her hands and feet. Emiko was speechless. She just swallowed nervously. "I take it you aren't fascinated by it." Orochimaru said after receiving no response. Kabuto chuckled. "Don't worry, I don't believe he's going to use much of this on you." He said, walking over to his master. "You did a good job Kabuto." Orochimaru congratulated him. "She'll do just fine." "Thank you Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smiled. "Now, leave us." Orochimaru hissed. "Yes my lord." Kabuto bowed to him then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Orochimaru walked over to Emiko, staring down at her with a smirk. "So, are you going to tell me what this is all about?" She asked. Orochimaru sat down beside her and reached for a syringe, filled with some substance. "Well you see, I've been yearning for someone whose abilities are very similar to mine. I want to train them and I want them to be at my side. I want them to be mine. Unfortunately I'm so unique, not many people have abilities almost identical to mine. So, I decided to get a shinobi whom I can inject the combined DNA of some of my precious snakes." He said, flicking the needle of the syringe he was holding.

Emiko gasped. "What the hell?! Injecting animal DNA into a human body?! Are you crazy?!" She yelled. "Many people tell me that I'm crazy, but they just don't understand." Orochimaru said, gazing down at her "You should listen to people more. They could be right you know." Emiko said squirming. Orochimaru grabbed her face roughly and smirked at her. "This injection shouldn't kill you, but I can almost guarantee it's going to be painful." Orochimaru said, his tongue flickering out of his mouth.

Emiko glanced down at the needle, flinching at the site of it. It was really thick and looked about four inches long. Emiko tried tugging at the chains that bound her to no avail. Orochimaru unbuttoned her pants, slid them down a bit and slowly injected her with the DNA. "Ah!" Emiko cried out in pain. Orochimaru withdrew the needle after he made sure every drop was gone. "Now we just have to wait to see what the side effects are." He said. He walked over into a dark corner of the room and leaned against the wall, waiting. Soon Emiko started sweating. Her breathing was shallow and her vision was blurry. Then all of a sudden her body started convulsing. If it weren't for the chains holding her down she would be lying on the floor.

After her violent shaking Emiko started to get an excrutiating pain that flowed throughout her entire body. She started to shake again, but this time it was from the horrible pain. She groaned in agony. Orochimaru stood back watching the whole scenario, a smile adorning his pale face. After a few more minutes of watching Orochimaru walked back over to her. "I see you survived the torture." Orochimaru said to the barely conscious Emiko. "So now I have to officially make you mine." He smirked. Emiko turned her head towards him and looked at him through half hooded eyes. She didn't even need to ask what exactly he meant by that because she could tell by the way his eyes glistened.

"You don't object to that do you?" Orochimaru asked. Emiko didn't respond. She just closed her eyes and groaned. Her body was still in pain from the DNA. Now it was going to be even worse. "I didn't think you would." Orochimaru chuckled. He literally ripped off her shirt and pants. Leaving her in her silky lime green underwear. The snake like ninja spit out his sword and bent down to give Emiko a rough kiss. He looked her in the eyes and saw her apparent fear. "Don't worry, I'm just using this to rid you of your clothing." He said.

Orochimaru cut off Emiko's bra and her panties, exposing her body to him. He undid his own pants and threw them to the side. Then climbed on top of the table and hovered above Emiko. He gave her another kiss, carefully sliding some of his tongue into her mouth so he wouldn't gag her. Emiko seemed reluctant at first, but soon gave in and used her tongue to play with his. _'I guess it really doesn't matter now since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.' _She thought.

The older ninja broke the kiss and surprisingly left Emiko craving more. The male ninja focused his attention elsewhere on her body. A place that was getting quite hot. He licked Emiko's spot lightly, earning a surprised gasp from the purple haired nin. Orochimaru stuck his cold wet tongue into Emiko's burning core. Emiko bucked her hips out of pleasure and let out a soft moan. Orochimaru continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Emiko's hot spot, each time the pleasure escalated. Emiko pulled at the chains that held her in place. She could feel herself getting closer to the edge. "Orochimaru." She said warningly. "It's Orochimaru-Sama." The ninja corrected her. Despite Emiko's warning Orochimaru kept raving her core with his tongue. He didn't stop until she came, right into his mouth. The snake nin swallowed what was in his mouth and licked up the sticky mess that was covering Emiko.

Orochimaru planted a kiss on her navel and then began to work his way up her body. He stopped when he reached her two mounds. Reaching up to flick and massage her right breast, he moved his mouth over to the other breast and bit down on her nipple, drawing a tiny amount of blood. Emiko gasped half in pain, half in pleasure. Orochimaru licked around her nipple and sucked on it. He then repeated the same actions to Emiko's other breast.

After receiving multiple soft moans from Emiko, Orochimaru decided he couldn't take it anymore. "Emiko." Orochimaru cooed. Emiko glanced up at him then at his erection. Her eyes widened with surprise and fear when she saw the size of Orochimaru's member. He positioned himself at Emiko's entrance and slid himself into her, thrusting at a slow pace to adjust to her tightness. Once he was comfortable he began to pick up his pace, thrusting fast and hard into Emiko. Emiko trusted her hips upwards as much as she could, causing Orochimaru to slid deeper into her. "Kami." She breathed, letting a few soft moans and gasps escape. She was in pure ecstasy.

The male ninja pulled out, earning a whine from Emiko. He lifted her legs up as far as they would go with their bonds and glanced at her. He found her very attractive with her hair tangled and sweat covering her face. Her breathing was strained and her chest rose and fell quickly. The sight made him even harder than before. "Orochimaru." Emiko whined. Orochimaru smirked at her. "I'll say again, it's Orochimaru-sama. You will serve under me. I will make you mine." He whispered in her ear. Orochimaru then grabbed Emiko's hips and thrust inside of her again. Her breath hitched as she tried to suppress a moan. Orochimaru noticed this and leaned down next to her ear. "Don't suppress your moans. Scream. I know you want to. I want you to scream my name as loud as you possibly can. Let me know the pleasure I'm giving you." He said and thrust even deeper inside of her. In and out, in and out, Orochimaru's member went deeper inside of her with each thrust, hitting her spot every time.

Emiko let out a fairly loud moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Orochimaru thrust about half a dozen times nonstop. Emiko started to pant. _' Damn, he's got a lot of stamina' _She thought to herself. Orochimaru felt Emiko's walls start to clench around his member. He let out a gasp and a throaty moan. "Orochimaru-sama!" Emiko came again, moaning as loud as her hoarse voice would let her. Orochimaru thrust three more times. "Emiko." He moaned softly, going over the edge. He collapsed on top of Emiko panting. Temporarily forgetting she was chained, Emiko tried to reach out to him, but was stopped by the chains.

Orochimaru sat up, grunting and loosened the chains that bound Emiko. Emiko took off the shackles and rubbed her wrists. "Thanks." She said surprised. "Don't take that as an act of kindness. I only needed to loosen them because I needed to move you." Orochimaru hissed. He flipped so that Emiko was now lying on top of him. Emiko ran her hand through his silky black hair. She leaned up and looked into his eyes. He gazed at her for a moment staring into her eyes. Emiko didn't know, but her pupils were now slitted. Orochimaru smirked and Emiko kissed him. He surprisingly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. "I told you you would be mine." He hissed in her ear, his hot breath tickling her neck.

* * *

Kabuto: Did you guys here the noises coming from the lab?

Karin: Yep.

Kabuto: I wonder what was going on...

Me: Wouldn't you like to know.

Kabuto: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: *giggles* Oh, nothing.

Karin: We all know what was going on back there.

Kabuto: *blushes* Lord Orochimaru would never!

Me, Karin, and Sasuke: *stares*

Kabuto: ...

Me: This is Orochimaru we're talking about.

Sasuke: You're just mad that it wasn't you Kabuto.

Kabuto: .... *blushes*

Me: You're one to talk I know you're jealous too.

Sasuke: Shut up! *glares*

Me: *sings 'Orochimaru doesn't want your body anymore.' Dodges kunai thrown at head* Stay tuned for the sequel "Experiments and Desires"!


	2. AN

**A/N: **The sequel is now up. Go check it out! And thank you to those who left a review.

**Ja Ne**


End file.
